The following patent references show surgical instruments having various features. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,688 to Bryan describes a surgical tool for ligating, suturing and dividing organic tubular structures in a single unitary operator movement by first capturing the tubular structure in a jaw subassembly which encompasses both the forward exposed side of the tubular structure and the opposing, rearward side of the tubular structure (FIG. 11a, jaw size beta). Thereafter in a single operator stroke, a rod moves rearward with respect to the distal end of the instrument, ligating the organic structure, then firing a pair of staples over the structure (ejecting the staples with a spring force) and cutting the tubular structure with a knife intermediate the staples.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,538 to Weatherly discloses a surgical device which applies a singular clip to ligate an organic tubular structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,629 to Schnirman discloses a combined surgical blade and clip assembly including a pair of opposing platforms, joined together by a spring hinge. The platforms have multiple platform levels. The lowest levels hold clips which, upon depression of the hinge and compression of the low level platform surfaces together, clips legs closed about the tubular organic structure. Thereafter upon further compression of the hinge and opposing platforms, the pair of opposing high level platform surfaces move towards each other. A blade is mounted on at least one high level platform. Upon compression of the high level platforms, the blade cuts the tubular structure. The opposing high level platform has an anvil or a blade sheath to guide the blade. The blade and clip assembly is carried in the jaws of a surgical clamp. The clips, carried on the lower platform levels, are dispensed on the tubular structure and remain thereon after the tube is cut. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,394 to Knoepfler discloses an automatic stapler which staples or clips and then cuts an organic tubular structure. Upon compression of the operator's handle,jaws carrying a staple clip close at the distal end of the device. If the operator wants to cut an item at the stapled site, he or she moves a thumb slide, located at a remote location on the handle, away from the compressible hand grip. The system dispenses a single staple clip during each operation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,229 to Noda discloses a dual stapler or ligating assembly with a surgical blade. In operation, the operator depresses a compressible handle and then depresses a separate trigger to transect the organic tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,513 to Davison discloses a stapler and surgical blade assembly having a single staplerjaw pair, a blade and blade guide subassembly, angularly displaced with respect to each other at the distal end of the stapler-blade assembly. See FIG. 3. To staple and cut the blood vessel, the operator staples one location on the vessel, moves the distal end of the instrument along the vessel to a second location, dispenses another staple and then maneuvers the blade slide, on the instrument's handle, and cuts the vessel at an intermediate position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,707 to Miller discloses a hemostatic clamp carrying a surgical staple or clip for blood vessels.
The following patent reference shows a surgical handle design: U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,250 to Yoon discloses a handle which the operator must compress to close and dispense a staple clip on an anatomical structure. Prior to compressing the handle, the operator squeezes a trigger then rotates a pivoting lock bar away from the compressible handle. After dispensing the staple, the operator depresses a second compressible handle located at a proximal end above the primary compressible handle.
The following patent references show various clip grip patterns for surgical staples or clips: U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,288 to Thompson discloses in FIG. 11aB a surgical clip with a shallow, longitudinal grove (having a truncated, conical cross-section) and V-shaped cross channels. The vertex of the V channels is directed towards the vertex of the staple clip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,792 to Kovac discloses surgical clips in FIGS. 13A, B and C with a longitudinal channel (having a pentagonal, cross-sectional shape) and laterally disposed V channels (also pentagonal). The V channels have vertices directed away from the primary vertex of the staple clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,216 to Wood shows a large, central channel and cross or lateral channels having an equal depth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,944 to Samuels shows longitudinally disposed, peripherally located, protrusions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,953 to Klieman shows a clip with flat surface and diagonal channels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,530 to Bendel shows a clip with a cross-hatch active surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,396 to Samuels shows clips with centrally aligned protrusions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,066 to Stein shows clips with a central, longitudinal channel and lateral cross channels. The longitudinal channel is generally rectilinear. Stein's clip first deforms the fore-ends of clip legs, then closes about tubular organic structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,198 to Mericle shows, in FIG. 6, a clip with a shallow, longitudinal channel and deep cross or lateral channels. The lateral channels are square and deep.
The following patent references show various surgical clips or staple holders: U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,533 to Reimels; U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,120 to Carroll; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,130 to Samuels.